ANGRY SEX
by Salvo1985
Summary: Lincoln and lori butt heads alot. they argue, alot. and sometimes when things get bad...things turn hot.


"Oh God."

they had a nasty argument.

"Ohh God..."

two hours of yelling.

"*GASP*"

She was right about it, and he knew it.

"AhhhAGHHH-AHHH! YES!YES!YES!-MMMM!"

He barely spends time with her. but then he barely had time for all his sister wives. he was married to luna. and while everyone waited their chance to marry him, some in the circle were jealous. her most of all.

"Harder Lincoln!"

their yelling turned when she slapped him. shockingly, he slapped back. they glared at each other. like two angry titans. lincoln wasn't the push over anymore. and that made her pussy wet. he grab her throat, choked her, kissed her, she kissed back, gripping his hair. his muscle arm swipe the items on her desk. now they were fucking. and hard. in her office at her own home.

"fuck, your so hot inside"

her walls clenched at him, making him moan a little too excitedly. his rod slide faster. stroking her insides, the underside rubing her head, scrapping along. the tip pressed her cervix. she grip his shoulders and stared into his eyes. then they became unfocused when he hit the mark. she became a shaking mess and her words jumbled up into heated cries of lust.

lincoln grab her legs and put them onto his shoulders. leaving her legs to dangle as he rutted her like an animal. her cries, his grunts. the sound of her wet cunt squishing with each thrust. he didn't stop. he sweated as she did, their musky sex filling the room. the sound of hips meeting hips. the smacking sounds of flesh.

"FUUCCCK MEEE LLLIINNNNCCOOOLLLLN!"

She shrieked.

"prove to me that you love me!"

lincoln encreased speed his cock ramming her hard over and over, her body bouncing forward her panting grew louder, her chest rising and falling. she clawed his shirt, and gripped as she in turn grind against him, rolling her hips. her eyes half closed. a drunk stuper on her face. lincoln bowed his head and moved his hips like a sex machine. his dick moving like a heavy piston.

slap slap slap slap.

his balls smacking away at her wet cunt. smearing her juices all over her crotch, smearing over her ass cheeks. the two moved like cagey tigers. it couldn't get any better than this. the way they fight, the way they scream, the way they were. two strong headed stubborn idiots. and now they were angry fucking. and goddamnit it was the best next to make up sex.

"i'm cl-close!"

he was too. his head hit the end of her tunnle. it gave a tingle. he sped up, ramming his head. she gasped and clawed the desk. her hips rised and pressed against his crotch. their privates joined closely to the point he made heavy deep thrusts with just grinding against her wet pussy. his eyes focus on her pleasured face.

their sweat, their stink, their chorus of moans like a perverse muic of primal lust. higher and higher their voices intertwined and echo'd in the office. their lips barely touching. lincoln begin fucking her in over drive. faster, harder, the slapping sounds intensified mounting her heated oven. his balls smack against her sharply. he wet his fingers then reach down and pressed and rubbed her clit in slow but firm circular motion. sending her into a crashing orgams. her cries were desperate and whiney his was a roar of animalistic release. his cum shot out heavily, painting her insides, filling her like a twinkie that she was. his body jerked. her's convulsed.

"ffuuugghhhk! FUUUUGGHHHHHKKKKKK! YEEEAAAARRGGHHH!"

He growled out. white blinding pleasure mixed in the fog of after glow. his body became weak. her's went limp. both heavily breathing, catching breath. lincoln kissed her tenderly. lori kissed him back. her fingers scrape through his wet matted white hair.

"your taking me to paris this year."

he blinked.

"don't act like you can't, you're show is making shit loads of cash in merchaindising..."

he simply nodded and sighed. baby gets, what baby wants after all. suddenly the door open, and larry, their son of six came in.

"hey mom, dad can we go to targ..."

he stopped, then scrambled slamming the door. both could hear him running and closing his bed room door... lincoln sighed. he knew he just trumatised the boy for life...

"we need to start locking the door when we fuck.."

his head drop between her breasts. lori just giggled and hummed as her fingers kneaded the back of his head.

"...yeah." 

"...so paris huh?"

"mmhmm."

"alright."

"you owe me after all."

"i owe it to all the girls."

"mmm...but your mine today."

that he was.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THE END.


End file.
